User talk:Ripple.of.mc/Archive 1
Hi. Just because. ~Darkshine903'' 01:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Quick Suggestion? I really suggest putting the joining clans category somewhere on the main page because newcomers won't even know there is a joint page.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Good idea, thanks, Dark. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Your very welcome!☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Instead I just added the category to the Joining Page, you can go see it if you want. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:25, May 13, 2015 (UTC) How do make it editing section new? I'm so inexperienced.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' You either click on add a new section ''or just add a new heading. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Gosh, well, I'll try. Just remember, I have FRW to work with too, and that's really improving, so I need to keep up with that. I'm trying to roleplay as much as possible. (Yeah, I agree, it has been very inactive) Flamestar22 23:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Mine says edit instead of leave a message. And also, there is no Joining link on the main page, so you might want to add Joint to the help category.☾Darkshine903☽'' Just type Your title here instead of adding a new section heading on the button thing. --'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:34, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to section everything to look better.. but I guess I can try.. Flamestar22 23:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Font Size Fixed it. Would you like it any bigger or smaller? Or just keep it the way it is? Flamestar22 23:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC) WHAT SIZE IS REGUALR? Flamestar22 23:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh cool, but what does it mean by 'ninth life'? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:30, May 14, 2015 (UTC) His last life given to him. Like the first one was I think something. And Rainfall's life was wisdom I think. It was after the last life given to him in the ceremony. And you should add the joining link to the help section on the main page.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC)'' https://join.me/331-790-396 Flamestar22 20:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) What just happened? I left for a bit and then i came back and it said I edited the pages as vandalism...☾Darkshine903☽ I think while I was gone because I had a little work, someone hacked me... ☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Yes, Icyclaw, but she would never curse. Ever. She and I even thought at a point that hate was a bad word. I honestly think someone who knows somehow might try to set me up so would seem like I did a bad deed even though I was innocent.☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Want Dark X Moth?☾Darkshine903☽ 03:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Joining pages Joining page for loners and rougues. dude u already know l-l Flamestar22 20:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) It's not only this wiki, Ripple. I've checked an it's pretty much every wiki. It just pulls it back to regular size and font no matter how or what you do to change it. I've noticed that and am a little upset myself. Anyway, what I did was just edited the CSS Editor on the Admin Dashboard, or any of the MediaWiki. Flamestar22 21:00, May 21, 2015 (UTC) For the chararts, no, I did not 'copy' them. I looked up cat imaged up on google and a few pictures I tried drawing on the computer. The only thing I traced was the herbs. Flamestar22 10:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) WOAH HOW DID YOU GET THAT BOUCNING GIF OF MOTHSTAR YOU LITTLE ANGEL HOW DID YOU Flamestar22 02:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) but how Flamestar22 04:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I want to make one myself with all my characters. Unfortunately, I'm rubbish with MSPaint, and I cannot animate using the trial version of SAI. ~Aquila Templates How do you create a freaking template? ☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Yeah those kinds.☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Yo Ripple is Coalfeather gonna have another litter or something soon? No pressure but I would like to raise the amount of characters in the clan before anyone starts to die. I think Longfur will have another kitting soon but Idk who with I will probably just make a rouge character to knock her up. Just wanted to know.Whitestar 20:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Aquila about it and try to help fix the problem. Flamestar22 21:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I've told Aquila about the problem. I've fixed up a few pages, but it seems like you fixed most of it. Flamestar22 21:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll help you. I'm sure the VTSF will immediately see to the problem. Flamestar22 21:44, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ~~ ripple listen to me and my dA friends talky <3 https://join.me/354-992-884 Flamestar22 22:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) the white stuff on darkys charart is called waste Flamestar22 22:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple! Just came by to ask you if you can roleplay on my wiki. I'm making more pages and such so I really need everyone to pitch in and help. We all worked pretty hard on that wiki, correct? See you soon! I'll be on the chat at Mothwing. Just in case you forgot, here:http://mothwing.wikia.com/wiki/Mσтнωιηg_Iѕℓαη∂~_Wiki Try to notify anyone you can! Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 22:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Front page White was complaining about the main pictures at the front. I just made a better quality one with Thunder added so approve? Is Coalfeather pregnant again? Is that what her stomach pains are? Just asking to make sure.Whitestar 19:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Could have just been a rouge or something.Whitestar 02:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Moth could we replace this pic on the main page? Its updated and I added ThunderClan in. Its much neater.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) '' GifMaker So I just made a gif out of many hours and I don't know how to post it on my tablet. I'm currently using gif maker app. Help?~☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:54, June 7, 2015 (UTC)'' ''oh phhbttt nnvm~☾Darkshine903☽' 22:03, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Queen Blanks When I open the Queen blank you made on PaintToolSAI the background goes black because of the transparency, so I can't use it. Can you send me a version with a coloured background? (Not white, otherwise I can't make it transparent.) ~Aquila Longhair, please. ~Aquila D'aaw. Your too kind! Yes I would love help!~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Thanks, Moth! I just realised, now that Eagledawn's a queen, I'll need the shorthair one too. Oopsy. Also obviously Eagledawn looks a bit... different than the usual cat, so for her fluffy neck do I edit the lineart? ~Aquila HEY! YOU SHOULD MAKE A DEVIANTART :D Flamestar22 18:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond to the message earlier, I've been very busy. Anyway, it's not hard. I could set up a Join.me and show you how. Flamestar22 19:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I agree!~☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Care to join? https://join.me/576-434-426 ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:38, June 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Okay since Coalfeather is confirmed pregnant is she gonna give birth soon? If so when like in 2 days?Whitestar 23:13, June 15, 2015 (UTC) More Blank Help Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you Ripple, but can you send me a coloured background for both kit blanks and shorthair queen? ~Aquila RIPPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE coalfeather is in labor :3Whitestar 15:57, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I just checked. Could you do another one?~☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC)'' I put Rowanflame's name on 'submit a character' but you haven't approved yet. Just wanted to let you know. ~Aquila Took awhile. This is my redo of them sharing tongues. ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:54, July 14, 2015 (UTC) '' ShadowClan Erm so Eagle just died and we just became warrior's you might wanna update the page? ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:07, July 20, 2015 (UTC)'' YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS RIPPLLLLLEEEE :D I left you a message in yur notes <3 Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:18, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you know where the ThunderClan joining page is? I tried on it, but it goes to the talk page :(. A10 (talk) 14:43, July 23, 2015 (UTC)A10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zACvtDOxdR8 And here I though Moth WAS a waffle... XD Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Could you create a sig for me? And just post it because I can just go to the differences and copy all the coding. Thanks! ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC)'' Speaking of sigs, I would like a signature to! A10 (talk) 22:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC)A10 Ok. For my signature: Let it say Never look behind you... And can you tell me some fonts? And I want want the color to start as red ending to black, and let the word color be white. And can you tell me the speical signs, to? And can the links be User:A10 for Never look and let User talk:A10 be behind and Snaketail be you...? Thanks :3. A10 (talk) 23:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC)A10 Erm so is that ignorance to my question mean no? XD Anyways, its fine of it is a no.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:49, July 29, 2015 (UTC)'' Ok. Thank you for the fonts! I would like Comic Sans MS. Oh, can you tell me the special stuff to? Thanks! --A10 (talk) 14:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC)A10 ; n ; Omg I just realized I was so rude. So sorry RIPPLE! ; n ; ; n ; ; n ; ; n ; Why am I so rude? So could you make a sig with a black background and a single Dark gray Border. Then inside a big bold Dark with a black D, a dark pink A, a lighter pink R, and a FF00CC colored K? With two white moons like my signature and faint white shading?~☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC)'' Oh and the font Brush script MT?~☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:10, July 29, 2015 (UTC)'' Dat pic Omg RIPPLE that pic on your profile .... It's amazing. Looks like you took hours and hours to make it.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC)'' SAI?☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC)'' RIPPLE can you tell me how to get SAI for free?☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC)'' Since I cannot edit your page can you do an opinion on me?☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Do you think it's okay to copy/use the Warriors Guide on my wikia? I can either give this wikia the credit or simply edit it a bit so it won't the be same. Thanks. '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''Duskfe]]''ather77'' 02:02, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Moth. Heres the link if you want to join: http://the-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fanfiction_Wikia. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 04:46, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Ripple. I know we haven't spoken in while, and I miss you. What's been going on here while I was inactive? pstttyoursigmakesmesadDx Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Lol I was thinking about that.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:55, October 10, 2015 (UTC)'' Ah, your always amazing <3 And yeah, I got pretty inactive but tried my best. I checked up on this wikia when I had time, and I didn't really do much but comment on things anymore because it died Dx But it's nice to talk to you again <333 Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I do join.me's everyday I can, pretty much xD Here: https://join.me/115-177-069 <3 Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:58, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Done. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:27, October 10, 2015 (UTC) '' ripppllle omg you left the join.me Dx do you wanna do another later or tommorow ? >:D Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Jm?☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:35, October 12, 2015 (UTC)'' I can do jm if ya want.☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Sure <3 https://join.me/717-619-418 [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:28, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, since my internet is crap, I made a new one, but it won't be up for long since i gtg soon. https://join.me/949-355-760 [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 00:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I know.. I made a new one >.> https://join.me/949-355-760 [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 00:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RIPPLE I'M BORED ;n; [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Were you the one who changed the color of the wikia? Also, I need to talk to you privately so I sent you a note on dA. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Omg what did you do to the WIKIA???☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC)